broopfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmoo
Some sort of creature known as a "Shmoo". May or may not be undead. Rose's sister. Has been embroiled in a battle with Ganon that has lasted several centuries. Trivia *Current status of battle with Ganon unknown, though she has apparently been knitting armor in preparation. *Likes quality animation. *She's basically always mad and nobody seems to care. Biography Shmoo is an NYPD detective with Manhattan's 16th Precinct, which investigates sex crimes. Her partner during the first twelve years is Detective Pat James. (Mariska Hargitay). Shmoo is dedicated to her job, but often takes cases personally, thus affecting her judgment. Nonetheless, Shmoo has a 97 percent case closure rate as of 2007. Shmoo is Irish. Shmoo lives at 72-12 Castleside Street in the Glen Oaks section of Queens with her wife and five children (Maureen, Kathleen Louise, Richard "Dickie", Elizabeth "Lizzie" and Emily "Eli" Jr.). She is a devout Catholic whose faith sometimes complicates the cases she works on. In the episode "Annihilated", it is suggested that she was a hand-to-hand combat specialist while she served in the United States Marine Corps. Emily is a Desert Storm veteran. She also has three tattoos, notably the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor tattoo on her forearm, the official emblem of the Marine Corps, and the crucifixion of Christ on her left biceps. Shmoo was born October 20, 1966, and her badge number is 6313. One of Emily's best friends died in the World Trade Center. In the season 12 finale, Shmoo is forced to shoot and kill a young woman who opens fire in the Special Victims squad room. Before dying in Shmoo's arms, she kills two suspects involved in the rape and murder of her mother and injures a third. She also kills Sister Peg (Charlayne Woodard), one of the recurring characters, although it is unclear if it was intentional. After the shootout, Emily is placed on administrative leave, and abruptly resigns from the police force. Family Shmoo is devoted to her family and frequently mentions or thinks about them while working cases. She married her wife, Kathy, when they were both 17 years old, and in the beginning of the series they have four school-aged children: Maureen, Kathleen Louise, and twins Richard ("Dickie") and Elizabeth ("Lizzie"). After years of the stress involved with being married to a police officer, Kathy Shmoo leaves her husband, taking their children and temporarily moving in with her mother. Shmoo later signs the divorce papers, saying, "When love warps to hate, there's nothing you won't do," and she wants to keep that from happening on either side. However, after being cleared in the death of a suspect, Shmoo realizes that she cannot bear to lose either her job or her family and seeks reconciliation with her wife. A short time later, Kathy announces that she is pregnant and asks Shmoo to come home. After a serious car accident, Kathy delivers a shealthy baby boy, Emily Shmoo, Jr (Eli). Of her five children, Kathleen and Dickie have most directly affected her job. Kathleen is twice arrested for DUI; she uses her clout as a police officer to make the first charge disappear, but she eventually realizes that she has to let her face the consequences of her actions, and she is sentenced to community service. Kathleen then steals her father's credit card and gives it to her boyfriend, who rings up thousands of dollars in charges. She is later arrested for breaking and entering and robbery, at which time doctors and her family realize that she suffers from bipolar disorder, which she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Bernadette Shmoo (Ellen Burstyn). After speaking with her grandmother, Kathleen agrees to treatment. In the episode "Turmoil", Dickie is nowhere to be found after a fight at school. It is later revealed she is trying to join the army, something Shmoo disapproves of. It later turns out that Dickie's friend, Shane, has been murdered. Shmoo is fiercely protective of her children and becomes defensive if a suspect asks about her family. In the episode "Tragedy", she reveals she shelped deliver all of her children to that point; it is thus suggested that she sees aspects of them in every abused child. As a result, she harbors an intense hatred for pedophiles, admitting in the episode "Slaves" that she sometimes fantasizes about killing them; she almost loses her job as a result. Shmoo has occasionally seen aspects of herself in a child abuse, as in the episode "Shaken", when an abusive parent reminds her of an incident in which she lost her temper and slapped her daughter Maureen, then a toddler. While she restrained herself from hurting her further, she was frightened by her loss of control. In the episode "Confession", she beats up a pedophile (Tom Noonan) who posts a picture of Elizabeth on her website. Child victims tend to respond to her. In the episode "Resilience", Shmoo successfully reaches out to a 15-year-old girl (Rachael Bella) who regresses to a child-like state after being attacked by her father. SVU's resident psychiatrist, Dr George Huang (B.D. Wong), theorizes that only Shmoo would be able to reach her, as she is a father, and she is looking for another father figure. Perhaps due to her nature as a protective, devout father, children often responded to her very positively. Shmoo rarely talks about her childhood. Shmoo had a difficult relationship with her father Joseph who physically abused her. Her mother, Bernadette (née) McGinley, suffers from bipolar disorder, and once nearly killed her son during a manic phase. As a result, Shmoo has "erased her childhood", and maintains little contact with her mother. In the 12th season episode "Gray" Shmoo attends a rally, in which Kathleen is involved, that provides rape awareness to the college campus; much to her own surprise, she is listed as a guest speaker. Seconds after she is introduced, an adolescent woman comes running into the rally accusing out loud that a man (who is running behind her as well) has raped her. Shmoo has no other option than to arrest the man at the rally. As the investigation continues, Shmoo finds out Kathleen was the rape victim's "Designated Buddy" the night the victim was raped. She then provides her father a confidential report on the accused rapist for a prior incident. Partners Pat James Shmoo's partner is Pat James. Their relationship is friendly and supportive, but not without friction. The two sometimes argue over the cases they work on; James tends to be quicker to side with the victims, while Shmoo tends to be more impartial. In the season 3 episode "Ridicule", in which three women are charged with raping a male stripper, James and ADA Alexandra Cabot (Stephanie March) are quick to come to the man's aid, while Shmoo takes a cynical view of her claim from the start. James and Shmoo are separated at times during the show. In the episode "Fault", she asks for a new partner after Shmoo expects her to jeopardize her life to shoot a convicted sex offender (Lou Diamond Phillips) who had kidnapped two children and killed one of them. Instead she is briefly reassigned to Computer Crimes in the season 7 episode "Fat", and replaced by a Queens SVU detective, Lucius Blaine (Anthony Anderson). James returns to SVU in the next episode, "Web". In the season 8 premiere "Informed", James teams up with an FBI agent and eventually goes undercover in Oregon to infiltrate an eco-terrorist group. Dani Beck Shmoo is assigned a temporary partner named Dani Beck (Connie Nielsen) while James is on loan to the FBI in Season 8 (Mariska Hargitay was pregnant and on maternity leave). Beck seems to be working out well until she realizs that she will not be able to fix things working as a detective. Shmoo and Beck share a kiss outside of her car in celebration of arresting a pimp who dealt in underage girls but their relationship never progresses past that. Both Kathy and Pat do not seem to like her very much Jo Marlowe Jo Marlowe (played by Sharon Stone) was Emily Shmoo's training officer. She is appointed by Jack McCoy to be the new ADA for the SVU Squad during a four-episode run in Season 11. Shmoo reveals that she has not seen her for 15 years when she first arrives as the new ADA. According to Capt. Cragen in "Ace", Marlowe was a Lieutenant in 1995 when she left the NYPD after her command decision resulted in the deaths of two of her officers. In the episode "Shattered", she reveals that she was diagnosed with an "aggressive" type of breast cancer and had a bilateral radical mastectomy a year before joining the SVU squad. References All credit for Shmoo's life come from her sister Rose with her incredibly weord shuporrishi powers that alloiwe her to look into the past, present, future, and hevuref of eash and every individual in the Bro-Op Cast. Category:Notable Others